thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendo
Bendo is a brawler who is skilled in mechanics and Bakugan brawls. He focuses on using the Attributes Pyrus, Darkus, and Haos. He mainly uses Pyrus though. Personality Bendo has an extremely secretive personality. He was once arrogant, thinking he could defeat anyone. This was until he learned to accept defeat, and not to attempt weaseling out of it. He believes in skipping small talk before battles, and getting right to the point. He once was a Darkus and Subterra brawler, using a Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator as his Guardian Bakugan. This was until he met up with a Pyrus Phosphos, whom he nicknamed Phos. The two formed a partnership. Bendo began collecting DNA for a Pyrus Phosphos, and boosted Phos's power beyond 1000 Gs. His mood can swing from happiness to rage in a second, and is merciless to people who insult him. Bendo has an internal hate for people who think they are the master of something. Though he is skilled with Pyrus, he doesn't like showing off his skills unless proving any "masters" wrong. This leads Bendo to doubting anyone with "master" in their name. History Early Months Bendo joined Bakugan Dimensions the day it was released, bringing forth his Haos Krakix. He was a flat out-jerk, and nearly everyone he brawled disliked him. As a result, he changed up his method of brawling, going from the light to the fire. This was when Phos came into play. At the time, he was Bendo's best Pyrus Bakugan, around 450 G. Krakix was removed, and Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator stepped in. Phos and Aranaut advanced to 650 G, and that was when the largest changes happened. Bendo moved Aranaut and Sabator out of the way to make way for his soon-to-be deadly Helix Dragonoid and Quake Dragonoid. Relentless Rushdown became his style, until he learned of Burning Revenge from battling an NPC. He studied the Pyrus styles, and couldn't find it. He concluded he had not unlocked the style with it yet. Advancing in the Leaderboards At the level 700, Bendo accomplished his goal of finding Burning Revenge. He began destroying opponents with Phos and Twin Destructor. That's when he turned more strategic. Bendo found that Burning Revenge was weak with his Dragonoids, so he switched it up. Soon, he began training his Zukanator, demolishing opponents at every angle. Then, Sky & Gaia came into action. Though they had low Will, their Strength and Agility could match Mechtogan, and they devastated the field. Helix began becoming weak compared to Phos, Sky, & Gaia. That's when MS came out, and Zenthon Titan (nicknamed Titan Z) stepped in with his monstrous power, and became Bendo's first Bakugan to pass 850 G without an extra code boost. Phos would move on to become 1013 G, Sky & Gaia at 908, and Titan Z to 865. Conflict with SM Bendo despised Spin Master at the time, and his big mouth got him a ban from BD. He attempted to reason with SM, but he couldn't get his account back, and his powerhouse team disappeared for good. BlazingSprinter Appears His story on BD was not yet over. Bendo reappeared weeks later under the new name of BlazingSprinter, and his new Guardian Surge. Though Surge never exceeded 800 G, he later became a force to be reckoned with. BlazingSprinter was never ranked, but he did manage to win a tournament against 8 other Brawlers. Notable Quotes *"If you think you can use my own weapon against me, you are wasting your remaining time in this universe. In your hands, my weapons will melt to dust. In my hands, you can't even imagine the power available to me. The perfect combination of weapon and holder. One is not compatible without the other." *"People have been stabbing me in the back all day. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" *"Do you even have a clue who I am?" (As BlazingSprinter) *"I hate people who think they're the best at something, and won't shut up about it. That puts you at the top of my hate list." *"Whatever makes the vandals wake up screaming." *"Take a look in a mirror before you go accusing ME." *"Oy, you, quit showing off and prove it before I have to bring the hydra into this. *"Back off from my friend, or I'll make your life a living hell here." History Bendo was once a brilliant scientist, designing Mechanical Bakugan for interplanetary defenses. He got bored with the job, and moved on to brawling. He is still skilled with mechanics, but is more focused on brawling nowadays. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mind Reading': Being half Zindigan, Bendo can read minds of people with low intelligence. *'Fire Resistance': Bendo is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *'Shapeshifting': Bendo is able to assume the form of anything he has downloaded a DNA schematic of in the past. *'Darkfire Control': Bendo can control darkfire, the deadliest of fires only seen on Tartarus. Equipment Appearances Bendo's appearance changed over his time on Bakugan Dimensions. At first, he wore a Blitz Dragonoid shirt with a viking helmet, earning the nickname "Viking Dragon". Later on, he chose a more casual appearance, wearing only black and red, also using a level 800 Pyrus gauntlet. After he cleared level 900, he began wearing a "Dracula" shirt, with red pants, brown military boots, and a maroon hat. He was easily recognizable by those who had met him before in this appearance. BlazingSprinter As BlazingSprinter, he chose an appearance and stuck with it. He wore a red business suit, with orange pants, red sneakers, and a crimson hat. AlternateBendo.png BendoAvatarBD.png 830px-2011-05-28_1035.png Infinity600.png BG Dharak PWN.png Phos vs. Hakapoid.png Phos Bendo and Zukanator.png VictoryoverHelix.png PironPWNage.png BendosTeam.png|Bendo's main team AcceleratePWNage.png TitanZWin.png Zippwn.png AcceleratePWNage2.png AranautPWNage.png HC1.png Bakugan *Pyrus Phosphos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Iron Dragonoid *Pyrus Flash Ingram *Haos Contestir *Haos Krakix *Haos Lockanoid *Haos Venoclaw *Haos Cobrakus *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Dharak Colossus *Darkus Breezak *Darkus Bolcanon *Ventus Strikeflier *Ventus Raptorix *Ventus Jetro *Ventus Braxion *Ventus Silent Strike *Aquos Lythirus *Aquos BlueGold Dharak *Aquos Snapzoid *Subterra Sabator *Subterra Spidaro *Subterra Lythirus *Subterra Stealth Phosphos *Subterra Infinity Helios *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Pyrus Slynix *Haos Accelerak *Aquos Vexfist *Gold Sonicanon *Copper Zukanator *Copper Twin Destructor *Silver Vicer *Gold Boomix *Gold Barias Gear *Pyrus Hurrix *Pyrus Axellor Gate Cards *'Magmatic Enhancer': This Gate Card amplifies an ability's power. If an ability has effects that only last for a limited time, its effect is boosted to last a whole round. (Available for Magmeus or Phos) *'Judicial Field': No Bakugan on the field may use abilities that take or give more than 400 Gs. If they do, all extra G Power is stored inside the Gate until the User chooses to unleash the stored damage at his/her opponent. (Available for Con, Aura, or Bane & Zen) Gallery Anime Bakugan Pyrus_Phosphos.png Pyrus_Ziperator.png Pyrus_FlashIngram.png Pyrus_IronDragonoid.png Pyrus_Akwimos.png Pyrus_SkyGaiaDragonoid.png Haos_Krakix.png Haos_Contestir.png Haos Venoclaw.png Anathemabakuform.png Mechtogan Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png Pyrus_Slynix.png Haos_Accelerak.png Ventus_SilentStrike.png Other Versions *http://bakuganrpw.wikia.com/wiki/Bendo *http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bendo Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zindigan Category:Brothers of Light Category:Haos Users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Darkus Users Category:Bendo Category:Aquos Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users